32 façons de mourir
by RecklessHeart
Summary: Recueuil d'OS qui retrace des moments de la vie de Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger durant leur scolarité à Poudlard grâce à la pensine de Dumbledore. Découvrez les 32 histoires que nos héros auraient préféré oublier ! - Humour.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers : Les persos appartiennent tous sans exeptions à _JK Rowling_, je n'autorise juste à les maltraiter un peu - mais pas beaucoup, c'est promis.**

**Le titre et l'inspiration de cette "fiction" provient de la chanson éponyme de **Sum 41** : **_32 Ways to die_**.**

**Résumé :** _Cett Fic retrace des moments de la vie de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley durant leurs scolarité à Poudlard grâce à la pensine de Dumbledore que Harry Potter à récupérer une fois ses études terminées. Les relations décritent par JK Rowling sont respectées. Ce recueil d'One-Shot a pour but de détendre. Ils sont relativement courts et se lisent - je pense - très facilement. J'espère vous amuser un peu, puisque le sérieux n'est pas rationnellement au rendez-vous._

**PS:****Entre l'humour et la parodie soft.**

**PS² : Par '32 façons de mourir' j'entend ici 32 passages que nos amis auraient préféré oublier.**

.

.

On discutait dehors, sous un chêne de grande taille, à l'abri des regards indiscret et des oreilles trop tendu. Rassemblé là à une table, on parlait de tout, de rien de manière à ressasser le passé et à évoquer le futur. C'était pour ainsi dire un de ses rituels que ce réservait le couple Potter en la charmante compagnie du couple Weasley. Ensemble, ils étaient une grande famille, ils avaient vécu les mêmes chose, et même, avait _survécu_ au même destin.

Vers 15h00, on changea passablement le sujet, passant des géniteurs aux grands sorciers de ce monde qui, il y a trois ans, mordait encore la poussière sous le contrôle du Mage Noir le plus célèbre de tout les temps. On aborda alors le cas Albus Dumbledore, décédé trop tôt bien qu'à 150 ans, peu de gens survivent même si sont de grands sorciers. Il y avait beaucoup à dire sur l'homme à la barbe aussi longue qu'une chemise de nuit. Dumbledore, un grand homme. Un grand penseur. Une philosophe conscient de son intelligent et disposé à aider autrui dans n'importe quelle circonstance, une lumière dans un monde où les Ténèbres semblait savourer le pouvoir de leurs maitres à la montée de sa puissance et...

_ _« Ginny, où vas-tu ? »_ Cria un homme dont la cicatrice n'était plus un mystère, alors que sa compagne venait brusquement de se lever, l'air azimuté sur son visage si doux.

_ _« Pause pipi »_ ricana le jeune homme roux bien avant que celle qui partageait sa maisonnette ne lui refile un de ses coups dans les côtes.

En réalité, ce phénomène se répétait souvent ces temps-ci, bien qu'à y réfléchir, cela allait de soit. La guerre avait cesser depuis trois ans, la date exacte approchait à grand pas feutré, prête à bondir par le biais d'image horrible et tortueuse à la moindre occasion dans leurs rêves les plus chaleureux. Souvent il arrivait à Ginny de ne pas trouver le sommeil avant le petit matin. Elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre, peur de tout perdre. Alors Harry se rapprochait de son corps, l'enlaçai doucement et posait sa tête dans son cou, lui chuchotant les moments doux les plus rassurant.

_ _« Ginny, que Diable fais-tu avec une bassine de pierre ? »_ la sermonna tranquillement Hermione Granger.

_ _« Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est un bac à poisson ? »_ rétorqua Ron, convaincu.

Ginny déposa la cuve au poids écrasant, tapa deux, trois fois dans ses mains pour la poussière de pierre et, regard de dément dans les pupilles, brandit quelques fioles sous le nez de ses comparses.

_ _« La pensine, »_ murmura Harry d'un souffle à peine audible tant sa surprise fût grande.

_ _« Tu es sûr ? »_ répliqua la brune aux boucles intraitables. _« Mieux vaudrait lire les symboles qui figure sur le pourtour du bassin ! J'ai lu un article très intéressant ce matin dans une revue Sorcière qui développait la thèse de l'ignorance lorsque... »_

Elle se tût, bien consciente que peu de gens prenaient garde à ses paroles, aussi sensées soit-elle. Elle recala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, claqua trois fois sa langue et se pencha en avant de manière à bien tout saisir des mots de sa futur belle-sœur :

_ _« On a vécu bien trop d'aventures pour les laisser pourrir au fond d'une fiole, ce serait vraiment déplacer de la part des héros de guerre que nous sommes. Certes les mauvais moments nous perturbent encore de temps à autre, je crois par conséquent que nous ne devons pas oublier les bons. Si Voldemort a bien faillit nous tuer tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons bien faillit connaître la mort par bien des moyens – et Merlin sait que les Mangemorts n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans ! »_

Tous opinèrent, Ginny poursuivit :

_ _« Aujourd'hui, je veux rire de nos bêtise et pleurer de notre stupidité. Nous sommes bien assez grands et bien assez mature pour le faire, nous disposons du recul nécessaire, non ? Et avant que notre vie change du tout au tout, je pense qu'il est grand temps de faire le deuil de notre passé, avant que l'un nous ne se mari ou n'opte pour un enfant, avant qu'il soit trop tard, je tiens vraiment à faire le compte de mes souvenirs heureux."_

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent vigoureusement tandis que Ron, lui, restait sceptique.

Mais il était trop tard, les fioles avaient déjà été déversés dans la bassine de pierre.

.

Ne restait plus qu'à y plonger.

.

Ils allaient bientôt se souvenirs des 32 façons de mourir...

.

.

Reviews ?

.

.


	2. La chasse au Harry

**Disclaimers : Les persos appartiennent tous sans exeptions à _JK Rowling_, je n'autorise juste à les maltraiter un peu - mais pas beaucoup, c'est promis.**

**Le titre et l'inspiration de cette "fiction" provient de la chanson éponyme de **Sum 41** : **_32 Ways to die_**.**

**Rappel :** _Cett Fic retrace des moments de la vie de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley durant leurs scolarité à Poudlard grâce à la pensine de Dumbledore que Harry Potter à récupérer une fois ses études terminées. Les relations décritent par JK Rowling sont respectées. Ce recueil d'One-Shot a pour but de détendre. Ils sont relativement courts et se lisent - je pense - très facilement. J'espère vous amuser un peu, puisque le sérieux n'est pas rationnellement au rendez-vous._

**PS:**** Entre l'humour et la parodie soft.**

**PS² : Le titre des passages est volontairement ambigue (par pour celui là mais pour les autres) L'OS est souvent bien différend de ce que vous pourriez imaginer.  
><strong>

.

.

**01 : **_La Chasse au Harry_**.**

**Aout 1990.**

.

Harry Potter comptait les coccinelles l'air las, à plat ventre dans le gazon trop vert des Dursley. Il entendait de temps à autre les cris de rage de Dudley contre son super nouveau jeu Méga-Mutilation III couvert le rire de benêt de Piers Polkiss, garçon maigrichon doté d'une cervelle en conséquence. Il en fallait peu pour leur arracher quelque grognement de porc agonisant. Et si Harry ne se trompait pas, dans peu de temps Dudley prendrai sa batte de baseball afin d'en assener un coup à sa console de jeu.

_ _« Il faut bien employer les grands moyens un jour ou l'autre »_ pensa le jeune Potter avec ironie pendant qu'un petit vers lui grimpait sur la main.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre contre qu'aucun bruit ne venait plus le perturbé dans son études biologique. En effet, il distinguait clairement la femme de la météo que Dudley vénérait carrément parler de sa voix claironnante de la pluie et du beau temps – ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, n'était pas qu'une expression.

Peut-être que son heure était venu...

Peut-être qu'il avait raison...

Sitôt pensé, sa tête trouva refuge dans la terre où une centaines de bestioles toutes les plus charmantes les unes que les autres devaient grouiller, là , sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les éviter.

Dudley, venait de le trouver, et venait sans l'ombre d'un doute lui faire la peau. Comme ça. Pour le plaisir. Un jeu d'enfant turbulent. Lui et son comparse Piers s'installèrent sur le corps jusque là pas trop endoloris de l'enfant maigre à lunette, Dudley sur ses fesses, Piers sur son dos. Ne lui restait plus qu'à battre des pieds comme un demeuré pour prétendre être encore pleinement vivant. Plutôt maigre, comme tactique.

Et pourtant, l'improbable se produit : l'enfant grassouillet se leva à grand peine, l'air victorieux, tout en incitant son ami à rester là où il siégeait actuellement, histoire de ne pas perdre de vu le petit binoclard qu'ils tenaient d'une main de fer. Il passa ses doigts boudinés sur son menton, et présenta son deal :

__ « Alors voilà, Potter. Je te laisse 5 secondes pour t'enfuir en courant, après ça, moi et Piers te poursuivrons t'attraperons, te bâillonnerons et te ferons ta fête. C'est bien clair ? »_

_ _« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »_ brailla le petit Potter dont la tête baignait dans la terre.

__ « Absolument pas »_ répliqua le sale môme.

Piers se releva précipitamment et Dudley dépita un compte à rebours :

_ _« 1-2-3-4-5! »_

Harry se leva d'un bond, couru à tout allure autour de la maison sans prendre la peine de se débarbouiller, sachant pertinemment qu'il était déjà un homme mort.

.

_ _« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant, Big D, »_ demanda Piers avec un air idiot sur son visage de rat, tenant les jambes de Harry pendant que l'autre s'occupait de ses bras.

_ _« On va lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes, »_ annonça le chef alors que son cousin hurlait au crime.

.

* * *

><p>_<em> « Oh mon chéri, »<em> brailla Ginny Weasley, retenant à grand peine un sourire. « Ton cousin.. ! »

_ _« L'avantage d'avoir une tante maniaque, c'est que les WC sont toujours propres, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, »_ relativisa l'ancien enfant mal-aimé.

.

.

**Reviews ?**


	3. La mauvaise farce

**Disclaimers : Les persos appartiennent tous sans exeptions à _JK Rowling_, je n'autorise juste à les maltraiter un peu - mais pas beaucoup, c'est promis.**

**Le titre et l'inspiration de cette "fiction" provient de la chanson éponyme de **Sum 41** : **_32 Ways to die_**.**

**Rappel :** _Cette Fic retrace des moments de la vie de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley durant leurs scolarité à Poudlard grâce à la pensine de Dumbledore que Harry Potter à récupérer une fois ses études terminées. Les relations décritent par JK Rowling sont respectées. Ce recueil d'One-Shot a pour but de détendre. Ils sont relativement courts et se lisent - je pense - très facilement. J'espère vous amuser un peu, puisque le sérieux n'est pas rationnellement au rendez-vous._

**PS:**** Entre l'humour et la parodie soft.**

**PS² : Le titre des passages est volontairement ambigue. L'OS est souvent bien différend de ce que vous pourriez imaginer.**

**Il se peut que ce chapitre et les autres à suivre subissent quelques modifications afin d'améliorer le contenu. Vous serez prévenu en temps et en heure.  
><strong>

.

Remerciement pour _MinnieKat_ et _DarkmoonLady_, pour leur review.

.

.

**02 : **_L'enterrement indigeste._

.

**Septembre 1986,**

_ _« Maman, dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Gipsy ?_ » demanda le petit Ron, le regard humide.

_ _« Non mon trésor. Je n'ai pas vu ta poule depuis un bout de temps. »_

Déçu, le plus petit garçon des roux baissa les yeux sur ses mains moites, inquiet, tandis que ses pieds le menait là où place il y avait. Son corps prenant à l'instant même un poids inconsidéré, ses paupières peinant sous le poids des larmes prêtes à pointer le bout de leurs nez. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de trouver une poule, non ? C'était la seule de la maison avec un plumage hors norme. Son papa, un jour, avait coloré la poule à l'aide d'un sortilège magique à des fins purement amicale, pour que le petit Ronald sache toujours la distinguer des autres.

Hum, peut-être s'était-elle échappé... Oh, Merlin non ! Il l'aimait beaucoup trop! Et puis c'était la sienne, rien qu'à lui puisque c'était lui qui l'avait gagné à la kermesse du village. Aussitôt, il l'avait baptisé Gipsy. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Fred et George, il s'en souvenait très bien, lui avaient alors proposé de l'appeler Poulette, car le nom féminin se rapprochait de Poulet, ce que l'on mangeait chez les Weasley environs deux fois par semaine...

_ _« Oh! »_ s'exclama Ron, comme s'il venait de comprendre.

Sur-le-champs, il grimpa les escaliers, une marche sur deux, le souffle court, le visage rouge de colère, d'indignation et de fatigue et, en moins de vingts secondes, tambourinait déjà comme un sauvage à la porte de ses jumeaux de frères, de ses poings dont la pression faisait ressortir les jointures rougies

_ _« Fred ! George! »_

__ « Du balai, Ron, on t'a déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas jouer avec nous, »_ répondit un des deux.

_ _« Trop petit, trop sensible, trop curieux, trop crédule! »_ poursuit l'autre.

_ _« Mais dis moi, petit nature, aurais-tu tout les défauts du monde ? »_ renchérit le premier.

_ _« George, ne dis pas de bêtise, Ron est **P**arfait comme **P**ercy. **P**atatras, c'est **P**athétique ! »_ résonna Fred.

_ _« Allez, ouvrez-moi! »_ supplia le petit garçon de l'autre côté de la porte. _« Je cherche Gipsy. »_

Il y eu un silence ou peut-être quelque chuchotement s'écartèrent de l'ambiance mutique.

_ _« T'as poule n'est plus de ce monde, »_ annonça l'un des deux jumeaux sur un ton qui se voulait tragique.

_ _« Menteur ! »_ hurla Ron. _« Je sais que vous l'utilisez pour vos expérience et je vais le dire à maman! »_

_ _« Aurais-tu des preuves assez plates pour nous les fournir via le pas de la porte? »_

_ «_ Ben, non »_

_ _« Alors tu as officiellement tord. Au fait, as-tu aimé le repas de ce midi ? »_

Un doigt dans la bouche, Ronald hésitait. Quel brusque retournement de situation. Pour le coup, on passait du coq à l'âne.

_ _« Oui, bien sûr! »_

_ _« D'accord. Ron-Ron. Nous te déclarons, Fred et moi, officiellement coupable du meurtre de Gipsy, poule de ses champs, et te condamnons à une peine éternelle maximale pour avoir digéré sans compassion la chair de ta tendre volaille d'amie ! »_

_ _« Passe une bonne journée, au revoir, »_ enchaina l'autre sur un ton mécanique.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembloter violemment, son corps fut prit d'un intense frisson pendant que ses larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Il eut bien envie de hurler, il ne put que vomir. Vomir toutes ses tripes et son dégout, sa tristesse et tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Jamais plus on ne le reprendra à manger de la viande, jamais !

.

.

* * *

><p>_ <em>« Tu as mangé ta poule ? »<em>

_ _« Ouaip. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, »_ expliqua Ron. _« Fred et George m'ont fait une farce de très mauvais goût. Maman n'a jamais comprit pourquoi un jour j'ai décidé d'être végétarien. »_

__ « Donc je suppose que chaque morceau de viande qui dépasse de ta bouche quand tu manges est considéré comme un rattrapage du temps perdu, n'est-ce-pas ? »_ le taquina Hermione.

_ _« Les jumeaux l'ont prit pour cobaye pour certaine de leurs inventions adoptant la coloration comme attribut. Et c'est de là que sont partit les Crèmes Canari. »_ J'ai faillis mourir de culpabilité...

.

.

**Reviews ?**

.

;


	4. La conception des choses

**Disclaimers : Les persos appartiennent tous sans exeptions à _JK Rowling_, je n'autorise juste à les maltraiter un peu - mais pas beaucoup, c'est promis.**

**Le titre et l'inspiration de cette "fiction" provient de la chanson éponyme de **Sum 41** : **_32 Ways to die_**.**

**Rappel :** _Cette Fic retrace des moments de la vie de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley durant leurs scolarité à Poudlard grâce à la pensine de Dumbledore que Harry Potter à récupérer une fois ses études terminées. Les relations décritent par JK Rowling sont respectées. Ce recueil d'One-Shot a pour but de détendre. Ils sont relativement courts et se lisent - je pense - très facilement. J'espère vous amuser un peu, puisque le sérieux n'est pas rationnellement obligatoirement au rendez-vous._

**PS:**** Entre l'humour et la parodie soft.**

**PS² : Le titre des passages est volontairement ambigue. L'OS est souvent bien différend de ce que vous pourriez imaginer.**

**Il se peut que ce chapitre et les autres à suivre subissent quelques modifications afin d'améliorer le contenu. Vous serez prévenu en temps et en heure.  
><strong>

.

Remerciement pour _MinnieKat_ et _DarkmoonLady_, pour leur review.

.

.

**03 :** _La conception des choses._

**3 Octobre 1995.**

_ _« Hermione, je croyais qu'une poignée d'élèves seulement devait venir, »_ grinça Harry Potter à son acolyte de longue date.

_ _« Oui, »_ concéda la dite Hermione. _« Cela dépasse mes espérances, je te le l'avoue. »_

La foule ne désemplissait pas depuis 7 minutes déjà. On entrait sans jamais ressortir, on s'installait à un banc, par curiosité ou par motivation première et on bavardait entre voisin de chaise devant le barman maitre, abasourdit, de l'établissement considéré d'ordinaire comme mal famé.

Les quelques clients présents avant l'invasion des élèves de Poudlard se retournèrent, le regard vitreux, soulé par l'alcool dont l'haleine qui s'en dégageait faisait des victimes. Méfiant, parfois enclin à la distraction, verre en main et substance jugée peu légale dans l'autre, ses vieux gens dévisagèrent les intrus un à un jusqu'au dernier, Harry Potter.

Qu'y avait-il de plus bizarre au monde que de voir Harry Potter, _LE_ Harry Potter, se pavaner devant un cercle de fidèle un jour de froid dans un endroit aussi sordide que La Tête de Sanglier avec toute sa clique ?

On avait fait racler les sièges et tabourets sur le sol crasseux, on s'était rapproché de celui qui un jour, eut vaincu Le Lord Noir et qui, depuis l'année dernière, avait le Ministère de la Magie à dos. Demeuraient encore d'éternels bavardages qui bientôt vinrent à se tairent.

__ « Bien, nous pouvons commencer, »_ annonça Hermione une fois que les oreilles se dressèrent. _« Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez potentiellement tous lu la petite brochure affichée dans votre Salle Commune : il nous faut un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout de suite. »_

__ « Étant donné que Quirelle est mort, Lockart est mentalement indisponible, que Lupin est un peu trop velu pour les plus soucieux d'entre vous, et qu'Ombrage voit la vie un peu trop en rose et en chaton tout doux, »_ accentua Ronald, certain d'aider Hermione.

Cette dernière toussa, faisant taire Ron et rassemblant tout son courage et poursuivit :

_ _« Il nous faut _« Harry »_. »_

Les murmures s'élevèrent de plus belle, commentant tout et rien avant de s'évanouir, comme si durant ce court laps de temps le public avait jugé.

_ _« Il nous faut quelqu'un de brillant! »_

__ « J'ai eu Troll aux trois dernières dissertations qu'Ombrage nous à rendu la semaine dernière, Hermione, »_ contra Harry Potter.

_ _« Il nous faut quelque de brave! »_

__ « Je m'évanouis devant un détraqueur à tout les coups, Ron ! »_

__ « Il nous faut quelqu'un d'accessible! »_

__ « As-tu oublié la presse de Rita Skeeter ? La Gazette du Sorcier qui brosse chaque semaine un magnifique portrait de moi ? »_

Une main se leva, une voix claironnante résonna dans la pièce :

_ _« Il nous faut un ami. »_

_ _« Merci, Luna, mais je ne crois pas que je sois le type le plus fréquentable au monde. »_

Silence. Seul le râle des respirations irrégulières traversaient cette atmosphère pénible qu'Harry ressentait tout au fond de lui.

_ _« Harry, tu as vaincu Voldemort en 1ere année, tu as tué un basilic, affronté le Saule-Cogneur, rencontré Sirius Black et en sortir vivant, fais apparaître un Patronus dès la troisième année, vaincu ta peur la plus secrète, gagné le tournoi des trois Sorciers, affronté en duel le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tenu tête au Ministère de la Magie, »_ débita très vite Hermione Granger avec l'aide de ses camarades.

Une salve d'applaudissement monta fort dans les aigus et les cris approbateurs tandis qu'Harry, mains dans les poches, très motivé, contra une nouvelle fois tout argumentation :

_ _« Vous êtes tous vraiment sympa avec moi, mais, je dois ma survis à la chance la majeur partie du temps. J'ai toujours reçu de l'aide, d'accord ? Vous voyez bien au quotidien que je ne suis qu'une pauvre quiche en métamorphose, et en potion ! Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je ne suis qu'un binoclard de 15 ans aux parents décédés et à la charge des pires moldus qui soit ! Comment voulez-vous qu'un tel benêt à l'allure de cornichon, mineur et ridicule, vous enseigne quoique ce soit dans l'art de la défense contre le mal à l'extérieur de ce château ? »_

_ _« C'est exactement pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi, »_ décréta Hermione.

...

_ _« J'abandonne! »_ lança la brune en sortant de la pièce. _« Je jète l'éponge!_ »

.

.

* * *

><p>_ <em>« Pré-première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, »<em> commenta Granger.

_ _« Il en aura fallut, du temps, pour te convaincre, »_ fit remarquer Ginny.

_ _« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, tu serais aussi pessimiste. »_

_ _« Ce jour là j'ai cru mourir. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire! »_

_ _« Finalement, tout c'est bien déroulé, non ? Ceux qui n'étaient là que par curiosité mal placés sont partit, les autres, plus sincères, sont revenu. »_

_ _« Tu parle d'une victoire ! L'amie de Cho Chang n'a pas mit longtemps à faire fourcher sa langue, »_ maugréa Harry.

.

.

**Reviews ?**

**(Pour récompenser mon travail, au moins, non ?**

**Aussi **_je-ne-sais-pas-comment_** soit-il )  
><strong>

.

;


End file.
